


What the fuck wrong with this boy

by Temporarylen



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporarylen/pseuds/Temporarylen
Summary: Help me





	What the fuck wrong with this boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired and I want to cry please someone hug me

Hims ,,,,,, sexy


End file.
